Reading Leo's Life
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: This is where both camps read about Leo's Life, before he met her at the Wilderness school. I have the original book there, but you don't have to read it, as so far, it only has the first chapter. This is set after The House of Hades, so theirs lots of spoilers. But, this is a Leyna FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoO or the characters**

_Reading Leo's Life_

Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at camp.

The demigods had united and defeated Gaia a month ago, not as many people died, in this war like they did in the Titan War.

Camp Jupiter had been destroyed by monsters, when the Roman demigods were trying to destroy the Greeks.

So Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood camp together as one camp. They also changed Camp Half Blood's name to Camp Demigod.

As it turns out, camp Half Blood was big enough for both camps, well, after the gods expanded it a little. Now there was a Greek side and a Roman side. The Romans still had their rules and their Praetors, Reyna and Frank.

Frank was still dating Hazel. And, although she always denied it, Reyna had a crush on Leo, who although never admitted it, returned her feelings.

But as Leo always got crushed by the girl he fell in love with, he had given up all hope as to get her to go out with him. Making him even more depressed then he originally was.

Not to mention the fact that he thought she might be his old best friend, from when he was 11 years old.

Leo had begun to see what Nemeses had meant when she said he'd be the outcast, the seventh wheel.

Percy and Annabeth were still recovering from Tartarus and never left each others side, literally. Even in their cabins, rules were flung out the window for them, they didn't care what others though about them, something Leo greatly admired.

Hazel and Frank were busy with Legion work, something Leo understood. Frank and Leo had started getting along, once Leo had admitted that he didn't have any love related feelings, apart from good friends. Hazel, to admitted that was exactly how she felt with Leo. Hazel had gotten the position of Centurion of the 5th Legion, after Frank had been upgraded to Praetor, so they were always working.

Piper and Jason, his supposedly best friends, had started to ignore him and he had started to believe he was the 3rd wheel between all of them again. He knew it wasn't on purpose, Gods, if he had a women, he would never let her go.

But it didn't help his depression, not to mention the fact that his mothers anniversary was coming up.

He didn't want to be the third wheel again, he needed to run, to get away. Like he did in the old days, when he was younger, just after his mother past away. When he didn't trust anybody, except his two friends when he was 9 and one friend when he was 11.

He had made up his mind, he was going on the run again, only this time, he wouldn't get caught.

**A/N**

**Ok, so I decided that I couldn't wait until I actually finished writing 'Leo's Life' to post it. **

**From now on, I'm going to write a chapter for the original 'Leo's Life', then write a chapter for this story.**

**-PJoHoOFan**

**Vote**

**Comment**

**Fave/Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJo or HoO.**

***Leo's Pov***

I hoped they didn't come after me. I hoped they went on with there lives, I wished that they would forget about me.

I was the runt of the pack, the seventh wheel, well at the start I was the third wheel...

Ok, that's really confusing.

Anyway, to cut to the chase, I was running away.

Running away from Camp Half Blood, the place that had been my home for about a year and a half now. Running away from everything good in my life, and everything bad.

My life had become so good, that in a few long weeks, had come crashing down on top of me.

I knew it had been to good to be true.

I had almost forgotten about the motto I live by, 'Don't stop, keep moving', which I found out, isn't really a motto, but who really cares? obviously no one, otherwise I wouldn't be in this situation.

Anyway, the reason for why I'm running away? I'm ignored.

No, seriously, everyone thinks I'm not there, or when they do notice, say that their to busy.

I honestly want to know, what.

What are they to busy doing, that they don't have any time to hang out with me?

Nemeses was right, I am the seventh wheel. I didn't find a place among my brethren.

For the gods sake, even my cabin members don't particularly like me!

And I'm the head councilor.

I had stayed here to long though, I had got to attached.

Sometimes I wonder if I should just end my life. No one seemed to care anymore.

Honestly, only two people have ever really cared, like, they wouldn't give up on me, no matter what.

I missed them so much.

I have no idea where they are, or if their still living.

But that was one of the main reasons to keep going, they might still be alive. Maybe they have a good life? Well, a better one then they did when we were on the run.

Annike Williams and Jaxson Millers. The two people who have and always will be my two best friends. I would do anything for them.

We were best friends, each of us having a difficult past.

I hadn't seen either one of them for years.

I had thought about asking Nico if he could find them in the Underworld, but then he'd ask why I needed to know. And because they're a touchy subject for me, I would blow up in his face and he'd tell the others, making me more depressed and angry.

Besides, I didn't want them to realize that they had been ignoring me and so on, because someone else had told them.

No, if they still wanted me around, then they would figure it out by themselves.

I was leaving tomorrow, heading out to one of my old hideouts, the last time I was in a proper family, with Annike and Jaxson with me.

I wasn't really going that far, the hideout was in Brooklyn, New York.

Maybe there, I'd find a better life.

**A/N**

**I know it's really short, but I have no idea what to do next, I have a couple of options;**

**• let Leo go to Brooklyn and find Annike and Jaxson there, then return to CHB and read the book.**

**• let Leo go to Brooklyn, then a day after, Annike and Jaxson show up, then a book flashes in, e.c.t.**

**• The book comes in before Leo leaves and they read it, sometime Annike and Jaxson show up.**

**Ok, so I need your help to choose which one, cuz I'm clueless.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**R&R**

**-PJoHoOFan**


End file.
